Sayuri Uchiha
Sayuri Uchiha (''うちはさゆり, Uchiha Sayuri) was a kunoichi of the Uchiha clan during the warring states period. Sayuri belongs to Shirayuki-no-Mai on deviantART, aka Sibbyna on fanfiction.net. Background Here you should write about your OC's academic expirience, before-plot childhood, family, how did she become what she is today (e.g. if she's an ANBU why and when did it happen, the reasons for being chosen etc. Warring States Era Here will include information on Sayuri's early life and that of her early adulthood, before the founding of Konohagakure. Founding of Konohagakure Here will include information on the founding of Konohagakure and Sayuri's involvement/later adult years. Personality Sophisticated, calm, and reserved, Sayuri places no importance on material gain. Instead, she finds abstract matters to hold utmost priority for her clan. She is aware that constantly waging war without morals will only lead to further conflict for the world. Therefore, Sayuri stresses the importance of virtue to correct the world's flaws. She will feel no hesitation for removing any obstacle that deters from these beliefs, while also accepting the disparity between her beliefs and her actions. If needed, she would accept her death for the sake of restoring world order. Often choosing to be the support for the prominent figures of her clan, Sayuri is stern on reminding them and the Uchiha who fight alongside her to never forget their true purpose for fighting. Sayuri can become the stringent teacher to lecture anyone she feels is deviating back to order. Sayuri is very cautions, methodical, and works patiently and perseveringly. She is able to remain firm in such harsh times through her resilience and self-discipline, which helps with most of the problems she encounters. She's very goal-oriented, and doesn't give up easily. She can appear to be a down-to-earth person to others, and she is incredibly faithful and loyal to those she aligns herself with. She enjoys the company of those who intrigue her, even if others stay clear of that person. Because of the high value the Uchiha clan places on love, Sayuri was once very confident that the Uchiha clan should be the clan to persevere through the warring era in order to establish peace. Thus she could not understand Tatsuki's reasoning when the latter surrendered to the Senju clan, and felt betrayed and bitter towards Tatsuki's decision. It wasn't until later when Uchiha clan members began the practice of fighting among one another to the death--whether for obtaining the Mangekyō Sharingan or other powers--did Sayuri break from her disillusionment. Appearance Sayuri isn't one to fuss over her appearance, and rather prefers to wear only lipstick, which adds fullness to her thin lips. She has a thin face and form, and her hair--purple in color--is straight and thick, falling all the way down to her hips. She usually wears it loosely bound with a band secured at waist-height, with center-parted bangs which are cut straight at her chin, and two locks of collar-length spans pulled over her shoulders. Her eyebrows are fine and delicately arched, appealing on her short forehead, and her eyes are black with the outer edges tilted slightly upward, much like other Uchiha clansmen. Her skin is light olive and quick to brown, but is free of blemishes and smooth to touch. And in addition to being short, small, and fine-boned, her body would hardly be called womanly, with its sparse curves and muscular tones. She is most commonly seen wearing the traditional high-collared robe worn by Uchiha shinobi, hers being blue in color and secured with white bandages around her waist. Her robe is also split down both the front and back center sides, unlike most whose were only cut in the front, and is accompanied with black pants that tucked into additional white bandages just below her knees. She wears traditional black sandals and has a small iron fan tucked into her waist bandages, which remains pressed against her back even in her infrequent downtime. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the abilities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strengths and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Ninjutsu This section will discuss Sayuri's ninjutsu prowess. Intelligence This section will discuss Sayuri's intelligence. Dōjutsu Sharingan Sayuri activated her Sharingan at a relatively young age, after participating in several battles. With her Sharingan activated, she is able to see chakra flow, distinguish whether a person is under a genjutsu, and has great perception even in dark, foggy, or otherwise filmed areas. In addition, she is able to see subtle movements and, as her Sharingan evolves, can follow fast movements and predict enemy movements and utilize the Sharingan's hypnotic abilities. She has never been able to activate the Mangekyō Sharingan. Despite this hereditary advantage, Sayuri's disadvantage in battle is her stamina. Both her stamina and chakra reserves are average, thus Sayuri cannot have her Sharingan activated for as long as other Uchiha, but is able to maintain it most of the time in battle. However, she compensated this weakness by refining her chakra control, and can thus use ninjutsu techniques at the minimum chakra amount required so that she can maintain an activated Sharingan longer. If her Sharingan is overused, however, Sayuri begins to show signs of chakra depletion--such as dizziness, exhaustion, shortness of breath--and may potentially collapse. Equipment Emei Piercers Sayuri's Emei Piercers are her primary weapon of choice, as they are light and can be elaborately manipulated with Sayuri's speed and lithe movements. Emei Piercers are simple metal rods with pointed ends, which are to be used for stabbing. However, the rods have maneuverability to spin, which is to be used to confuse and distract her enemies as she closes in for close combat. The spinning is a last resort; usually, when in battle, Sayuri will have her piercers concealed until she engages in hand-to-hand combat, which is when she pulls them out to strike her opponent, most notably from behind. She has these rods mounted on detachable rings, which she constantly wears on both middle fingers. Fūma Shuriken In addition to her Emei Piercers, Sayuri has several Fūma Shuriken strapped to her back when in battle. Typically, when she has the Fūma Shuriken drawn, she will yield one in each hand with each of the four blades extended, and will use them in melee combat without throwing them. Like her Emei Piercers, she will most commonly spin the Fūma Shuriken as she engages in close combat, and will slash or stab her opponent with them. She rarely throws her Fūma Shuriken, but when she does, she will attach them with ninja wire so that she can pull them back into her hand without losing her weapon. Iron Fan Sayuri's sophistication with Emei Piercers and Fūma Shuriken is not carried over to her use with her iron fan, however she is able to use the fan in defense should her piercers break or if she loses her Fūma Shuriken. Sayuri carries this fan with her constantly, leaving it tucked in at her waist. It was specially crafted so that the eight wooden ribs were hollowed out, thus able to house senbon, which she can use to slice or stab at her opponent. The fan also serves as tool for her Wind Release techniques, in which she will focus her chakra into the fan to amplify her wind ninjutsu. Status Part II This section will discuss Sayuri's involvement in Part II. Quotes * (''To Tatsuki Uchiha) "You're definitely someone who can get things done." * (To Shōri Uchiha) "I'm embarrassed to even know you." * (To Shōri Uchiha) "Your mind must be clouded if you would keep me from the battlefield. You think I'm too delicate? Too weak?" * (To Shōri Uchiha) "Do not show a light hand, even to your sister." * (To Madara Uchiha) "Good work. I love how serious you get." * (To Madara Uchiha) "I see you are training hard. Is it to protect the ones you love?" * (To Shōri Uchiha, about Madara Uchiha) "His flaws are quite charming." * (To Madara Uchiha) "To honor what is right, you must cut down even me!" * (To Tōka Senju) "Where are you going? Am I not good enough to fight you?" Trivia * Sayuri's name means "small lily." * Her favorite pastime is going on outings within the Uchiha compound's outskirts. * Her hobby is pressing flowers, similar to her great-great-granddaughter's hobby of collecting flowers, barks, and grasses. * Sayuri's favorite foods are senbei-jiru and yakitori, while her least favorite is ichigo-ni, a clear soup of thinly sliced sea urchin roe and abalone. * Sayuri wished to fight Tobirama Senju. Reference Sayuri Uchiha and images are original from my deviantART, unless stated otherwise (artists will be credited at the bottom of each picture). Any information related to the Naruto universe was found on Narutopedia. Any additional information was found on Wikipedia. Category:DRAFT